


Tripping in the Flowers

by actuallyitscaptain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Established Relationship, Glompfest, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/pseuds/actuallyitscaptain
Summary: Arthur tries (and mostly succeeds) at being romantic. Really, what more can you expect from two idiots in love?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 224
Collections: Merthur Glompfest 2020





	Tripping in the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [BlazingPenicls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingPenicls/pseuds/BlazingPenicls) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> Thank you to pendragonns for jumping in to beta this, and thank you to BlazingPenicls for the lovely prompt. I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt: So I am obsessed with fics where Arthur is continuously trying to court Merlin, whether it be gifts, or him trying to set up little romantic moments, I love it all. It would also be really great if he were to ask the knights for help in trying to woo Merlin. I only listed a couple of them but if you want to incorporate more than that that is more than fine!  
> Now there’s this thing that happens a lot in courting merthur fics where Merlin is really oblivious and when he finds out he tells Arthur that he never needed to do any of that and he just had to ask or stuff like that. But I’ve always liked the idea of Merlin being really into it, like being really flattered and a bit blushy, like just really admiring how much time and effort Arthur has put into this and how he’s doing it specifically for Merlin.

“Arthur!" Merlin bounded into Arthur's chambers.

“Merlin, what a surprise." Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “How was your day?" 

“My boss is such a cabbagehead. He gave me a huge list of chores to do today,” Merlin said as he flittered around the room, putting things in their self-assigned place.

"Really." 

"Yep!” Merlin’s voice echoed out of the wardrobe. “But it wasn't too bad since these big, strong men kept stopping by to help." He popped out with a pair of Arthur’s socks in hand.

"I see. That was very nice of them. I wonder how they knew you had a lot to do today?" 

“Maybe they were just being thoughtful gentlemen.” Merlin’s boots went flying as he kicked them off. “Anyways, I also had this nice new coat my boyfriend gave me, so it wasn't too burdensome to be outside today.” 

He also now had on nice warm socks that were Arthur’s. Not that Arthur minded, of course.

“Sit down, Merlin. The kitchen accidentally sent two meals, so you need to help me finish it." 

"Of course, sire." Merlin smirked at him. "Is the flower from the kitchen too?" 

"Don't be daft. It's from your boyfriend. He missed you while you were working." 

“He's so sweet! I missed him too," Merlin said curling his foot around Arthur's ankle. “I wonder who he sent to get it, since all of his friends were helping me.”

"Maybe he got it himself when he was visiting the lower town. Now eat, idiot.” Arthur watched Merlin eat with a smile. 

“Thanks for sending the knights,” Merlin said with a mouth full. His table manners were truly atrocious. “Really, what was with all those chores?" 

“I decided as king I needed to take a day off and spend some time outside the citadel with this guy I like. It's for my health, obviously, and you will, of course, be required to be present.” 

Merlin jumping up to pace and wave his arms around at that the news wasn’t quite the reaction Arthur had been expecting.

“You are such a prat! You couldn't have just told me that this morning when you gave me that giant list of chores? Romantic gestures aren’t required to be a surprise, you know!" Merlin exclaimed. 

Arthur caught him and pinned his arms to his sides. It might have been a hug, but everyone knows kings don’t hug servants. 

He leaned in to whisper in Merlin's ear, "It's all part of my plan. If I drive you mad most of the time, then you'll appreciate my loving gestures even more." 

"That's stupid. Maybe next time I won't accept your loving gesture, and you'll end up with a double helping of me ranting at you." 

That wouldn’t be too bad; Arthur didn’t hate Merlin’s babbling like he let on. However, he hadn’t meant for Merlin to have a bad day.

“I'm sorry. You do want to go out tomorrow, though, right?" Arthur asked.

"Mmm, no. I don't really fancy it." 

“Merlin..." Arthur growled. 

"I mean, really Arthur. Who would want to get orders from the king to take the day off and then have to spend it riding out among the new spring growth with their favorite person,” Merlin said as he leaned back to grin cheekily at Arthur. 

Arthur released part of his hold on him to reach up and yank on his ear before saying, "Disobeying the king is treason, Merlin.” 

"Ow, ow, ow!” They both knew Merlin wasn’t actually in pain, but Arthur let him break free regardless. “So you're saying I don't have a choice?” 

"Exactly! You are learning, Merlin. I'm almost proud,” Arthur said as Merlin stuck out his tongue at him. Merlin really did not have any right to be that adorable with his tongue sticking out. Lord help him.

To distract himself, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him towards his desk. "To make up for it, you can help me finish this speech," Arthur said as he sat down, quickly pulling Merlin onto his lap when he tried to sit in the other chair.

"Arthur!" Merlin was so pretty when he was laughing. “I thought I was helping you with a speech!"

“You are. This is just more efficient since I can read over to your shoulder." 

“Mmhmm," Merlin replied, raising his eyebrows at him. Merlin's eyebrows were really spending too much time around Gaius. "Well, what is this speech about then?"

“It's a follow up to some of the concerns that have been coming in about the rescission of the magic ban." 

“And you need my unbiased opinion to help sway the masses. I understand,” Merlin said, kissing the tip of Arthur’s nose before turning around and settling in to work. Arthur, for his part, wound his arms around Merlin’s waist and cuddled him from behind. Occasionally, his hands might stray slightly, or he might need to place a kiss on the back of Merlin’s neck, but mostly he just enjoyed being close.

There was nothing better than being able to hold Merlin. The part of Arthur's head that was always thinking, worrying, planning, was able to stop. Sometimes it felt like Merlin was the only reason he could breathe. Now, sitting together, with the scratching of the quill the only noise, there was such peace. Even when Merlin finished the speech, he just leaned further back into Arthur. He relaxed his hold, letting his hands fall into Merlin's lap. He got in a few more chaste kisses to Merlin's nape before simply leaning in to watch as Merlin's fingers traced and entwined themselves with his. 

“So,” Merlin said, softly. It wasn't a whisper, but Merlin's voice still felt hushed. “Where are you taking me tomorrow?" 

“I was thinking about that glen northwest of here with the stream on the far side. It has all those tiny blue flowers that should be blooming right now." 

“Who would have thought that the great King Arthur Pendragon I would ever pay attention to wild flowers.” 

"I don't, but those look particularly nice on you." 

" _On_ me?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. Whenever you inevitably trip in them, you come up covered. The little blue ones look good with your hair." 

“Perhaps you should go to bed, sire. You're starting to sound delirious.” 

“Oh, you think so?" Arthur asked with a smile.

“I do.”

“Well then. Whatever my servant demands, is that it?" 

“Yep!” Merlin said, grinning widely. Arthur was pretty sure Merlin’s smile was the brightest thing in the world.

“Speaking of flowers,” Merlin said, and went to stick his head back in the wardrobe before continuing, “why were you in the lower town today?”

“I had to pick something up.”

Merlin’s nose was all scrunched up as he came over. “What was it? You always at least tell me when you’re leaving the castle grounds.”

Oops, Arthur thought, time to smooth things over. “Don’t worry. I’m fine, aren’t I?” Arthur asked, gesturing to himself.

Merlin didn’t look convinced, but he handed Arthur his nightshirt and moved to turn down the covers. When Arthur had started courting Merlin, he had tried to stop him from helping him change. After a couple near mishaps (and one real mishap that officially never happened), they had compromised with Merlin only assisting during the day. Luckily, Arthur could usually figure out his bedclothes, but even if he messed up, it wouldn’t cause a scandal.

“Wait, is this another one of those courtship things? I told you since I’m not noble you don’t have to follow any special rules,” Merlin said.

“But I know you like them anyway. And Merlin, I promise I’ll never accuse you of being noble.” He could feel Merlin’s eyes rolling behind him as he climbed in bed.

“Ha ha, sire. Very funny,” Merlin said as he tucked the blankets around him. 

Arthur snagged Merlin's fingers as they brushed through his hair and brought them down to kiss his knuckles. "Pleasant dreams, Merlin.”

“You as well, your majesty. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Merlin leaned over to give him a true kiss before heading out, extinguishing the candles with his magic as he went, leaving Arthur thinking about long, pale fingers, the ring he picked up, and Merlin in the flowers tomorrow.


End file.
